Gladiators
by TacticianZephine
Summary: It might seem odd to befriend the mech who had forgone a distinct tactical advantage and spared your life in what was supposed to be a fight to the death, because he acknowledged that you were a worthy adversary, and that it would be unjust to defeat you unfairly, but to Megatronus, it made perfect sense.
1. Chapter 1

**I had no school today due to Hurricane Sandy, and this little gem popped into my head. Because "Processing" has been discontinued and left as a one-shot, I decided to explore the friendship between Soundwave and Megatron. It will not escalate into slash, I ship MegaStar in ****_Prime_****, MegaShock for literally everything else.**

**On a closing note, Soundwave's nickname "The Silence" was originally an unintentional reference to Doctor Who, but now it's a blatant one that I'm leaving there.**

**Thoughts?**

* * *

Soundwave was one Pit of a gladiator, a soldier who had been honorably discharged due to what should've been a debilitating head injury. He had entered the fighting circuit long before Megatronus, defeating mechs twice his size while the silver mech was still answering to D-16 and hauling energon crystals through mine shafts.

He had a commanding presence, this much was certain when he entered the arena. His opponent, who had never backed down from a fight before, considered forefitting the match out of self-preservation. The Silence, as Soundwave was know, was not known for mercy. He didn't, however, and the fight began.

Due to the age of the arena and its lack of funding, part of the pit gave way, leaving Megatronus dangling from the edge, his feet kicking wildly, searching for something, anything, to brace against. Soundwave should have merely kicked him into the depths of the crevasse below. He had Megatronus's sword clutched in one tentacle, he had the match won.

Instead, however, Soundwave cast aside the sword, burying it halfway to the hilt in the surface of the pit. He sunk down to one knee and offered a hand to help the silver mech back up. Megatronus had been reluctant to take it, he was certain that the purple mech would withdraw the hand once he had let go and let him fall.

When he didn't take Soundwave's hand, the silent mech's tentacles wrapped themselves around his wrists and he offered the hand again. Megatronus took it this time, and the purple mech helped the silver back into the pit.

Megatronus looked up at the silent mech. "Why did you save me?" he asked seriously.

It seemed as though Soundwave would not respond, but then...

"Opponent: Worthy adversary. Opponent: Does not deserve to be defeated unfairly."

A hush fell over the stadium. The Silence had spoken. Such a thing was unheard of.

One mech rose to his feet and slowly began to applaud. Soon, he was followed, and in a matter of nanokliks, the entire crowd was roaring its approval.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like Soundwave's being a little OOC with how much he's speaking, but this is before the war, so who knows? I think he's kinda cute, though, he's like a little kid. "Hi... wanna be friends?" A creepy, deadly little kid. Like Gage from ****_Pet Semetary_****. I think he realizes that he can help the young fighter, and believes it to be beneficial to them both. I dunno.**

**These chapters are getting done quickly because I've been out of school. Thanks, Sandy.**

* * *

In the wash racks beneath the stands, Megatronus was checking his injuries in a mirror when he felt himself tapped on the shoulder. He looked up into the mirror at the figure behind him. It was Soundwave.

"Soundwave: Going to The Circle. Megatronus: Wishes to join?"

"You're asking me to go for drinks?" the silver mech grinned, amused. "Why?"

The quiet mech nodded. "Soundwave: Deems action appropriate. Soundwave: Wishes to talk."

"The Circle, you say?" Megatronus tapped his own optic, checking for cracks then turning around. "I highly doubt that I'm upper-plate enough to get in there."

"Soundwave: Possesses social status required for entry into establishment." He offered out his hand. "Soundwave: Wishes to be properly acquainted... Soundwave: Wishes to be friends."

Megatronus shook hands with the quiet mech. "As do I. I find your sense of honor to be admirable, especially for a gladiator in this age. But then, you've been at this for awhile, haven't you?"

"Soundwave: Has been gladiator for centuries. Soundwave: Remembers Code Of Honor."

"I've read much about the old gladatorial traditions," Megatronus nodded. "But I don't recall there ever being a strictly-enforced code."

"Code: Unwritten. Code: Unspoken. Code: Based on self-judgement."

"Oh." The silver mech rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um."

"Soundwave: Does not expect Megatronus to know. Megatronus: Not veteran. Code: Has mostly been forgotten. Arrogant Newcomers: Believe selves superior. Arrogant Newcomers: Disgrace. Code: Learned from soldiers."

"How is it learned from soldiers?"

"Code: Rule One: Execution of Wounded Combatant: Dishonorable."

"That doesn't make sense, though, you wound your opponent before termination."

"Opponent: Not wounded by fighter. Opponent Injury: Pre-existing. Opponent Injury: Caused by defect in pit."

"Defect in the pit..." Megatronus recalled his recent predicament: dangling over the pit, clawing at the edge to keep himself from falling into the black abyss below. "So, if the pit caves in... any gladiator who follows the code is honor-bound to rescue their opponent?"

Soundwave nodded. "Megatronus: Correct."

The silver mech stood, popping his shoulder joint and looking down at Soundwave. "Well, shall we, then? I hear The Circle fills up after a fight."

"Staff: Saves Soundwave a table," the purple mech admitted, mirroring Megatronus's earlier neck-rubbing gesture. "Soundwave: Meets friends after fights."

"Don't take offense at this, but... I would take you more for a loner-type, so forgive me if the use of the plural surprises me."

"Friends: Few in number. Friends: Exist. Friends: Waiting outside." Soundwave gestured to the door. "Departure: Advisable."

Megatronus nodded, leaving with the purple mech.


	3. Chapter 3

**What? I broke some kind of rule that says characters that are members of opposing factions can't be siblings? And I'm screwing up actual canon as well as my own continuity?**

**Oh. Sorry.**

**SORRY I'M NOT SORRY**

* * *

They left the washrack and Soundwave raised a hand to wave to a group of Cybertronians lingering by the exit.

One of them, a tall, black-and-green-plated mech, waved back, getting the attention of the group. They all ambled over. Soundwave tapped the silver mech to get his attention, then gestured to each member of the group invidually.

"Designation: Prowl. Relation: Brother" was a tall, white mech. He was more substantial than Soundwave, and colored drastically different. He was possessed of a similar bodyshape, however, tall and thin, but where Soundwave had heavy arm plating, Prowl had a set of wings on his back.

"Designation: Lockdown" was the black and dark green mech. He seemed very ill-put together, with a white face, mismatched patterns in the plating of his left leg, and a hook for one hand.

"Designation: Oil Slick" was a thin mech, like Soundwave, but more talkative. He had been actively chattering with Lockdown. He was mostly green, a balance of light and dark.

Soundwave looked to the white mech, waving to the empty space beside him.

"Race," Prowl nodded. Megatronus heard the slightest impediment in this mech's speech, the word pronounced slightly wrong.

Soundwave nodded, then gestured to his companion. "Designation: Megatronus," he introduced.

Everyone murmured a "hello". Lockdown checked the time. "We should go, they won't be able to hold our place forever."

**  
Megatronus had never been inside The Circle before, he'd only seen it from the outside. It was massive in here, lit by red and blue lights.

The bar was a full circle in the center of the room, surrounded by tables. A large archway across from the entrance seemed to lead into a dance floor.

A booth in the back corner was protected by a bouncer, but he grinned broadly at the group's approach.

"Heya!" he greeted, raising a hand. "Wonderin' when you'd show up!"

"Thanks, Hook," Lockdown nodded. "It's packed house, mech, how'd you save this one for us?"

"Got a call. Femme. Friend of yours?"

"Prowl's, I bet." The group piled into the booth. "Should we wait up for her, or order a round?"

"She said you'd ask that. Said to go ahead and order. I'll take it back to the bar, what'll ya have?"

"Bouncer and a waiter, Hook?" Oil Slick snickered.

"Just order, Greasy."

"Uh... I'll have High Grade. Tyran."

"Lockdown?"

"I'll have a Visco."

"Soundwave?"

"Request: Blue Fireball. Soundwave: Requires straw."

"All right. Your friend here?"

Megatronus looked up. "I'll have a Bloody Z if you have it, Visco if you don't."

Hook nodded and looked to Prowl, who looked up as if someone'd kicked him. "A Primax and a Turazine," he explained, pointing to the empty space. There was the speech impediment again.

Once Hook left, Megatronus looked to Soundwave. "Does your brother have a speech disorder?"

Soundwave said nothing, but Prowl did. "I'm deaf," he admitted. "I read lip components."

"Oh..." Megatronus tapped the table awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Thank you for not making fun of me."

"Yes, thank you for not making fun of him," a sweet female voice said brightly.

Megatronus looked up as the missing member of their group, a black female with blue detailing and violet optics, sauntered over. She was lanky, and, remembering the excuse given for her absence, it only made sense that she was a racer.

She slid into the booth, nudging the deaf mech with her hip to get his attention. "Sorry I am late, there was a pileup on Turn Two. Thank _Primus_ for jump-aiding thrusters, or I would never have made it over."

"What'd you place?" Lockdown asked.

"Second. Again. I swear, I will be chasing Fireflight's tailfins forever." She looked back to Megatronus and smiled. "Hello, my name is Ember, and you are?"

"I am called Megatronus. I am a gladiator."

"Oh, yes, Prowl and I watched you fight last quartex. Flashpoint. Soundwave had a fight right after. I will not say we were gambling on the match, but-"

Soundwave made a noise. "Ember: Should stop talking," he suggested. When the femme glared at him, but quieted, he turned to Megatronus. "Soundwave: Apologizes. Ember: Does not possess content filter. Ember: Talks too much."


End file.
